The invention relates to a safety arrangement for motor vehicles, which safety arrangement, in a crash, in particular a crash from the side, is intended to avoid the situation where an additional load is placed on a vehicle occupant because of an interaction between a motor vehicle seat and the occupant situated on the seat. In addition, the present invention may relate to motor vehicle seats with rigid and/or pronounced side bolsters.
As shown in FIG. 5, in a conventional arrangement, when a vehicle is subject to a crash from the side, the occupant may move relative to the seat resulting in damaging loading on the occupant. In known safety arrangements, the measures which are intended to limit the load placed on the occupant by interaction with the motor vehicle seat in the event of a crash lead to a reduction in the lateral support force during driving operation and/or to a general limitation of the potential to protect the occupant.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of further improving a safety arrangement of the abovementioned type.